


Bathtub Gin

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alcohol, Kinda, M/M, Ratchet/Sideswipe if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Prowl is tired of arresting Sideswipe for his homebrewed high-grade. It's time he found a better solution.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Bathtub Gin

“I thought we agreed not to bring work home,” Jazz said as he snagged one of the data pads laid out in front of Prowl.

“It’s not work.” Prowl carefully rearranged the remaining pads so Jazz could see them without stealing. “It’s more of a side project.”

Jazz set down the first datapad and looked over the others. “Regulations on high-grade distillation in Iacon, Praxis, and,” Jazz nudged the last datapad so he could see the title better, “Kaon? This has something to do with Sideswipe being in the brig right now. How is that not work?”

“Well, you see…”

~~~

Sideswipe was surprised to be pulled from the brig after only two days. There hadn’t been any Decepticon activity so he expected to be locked up for the rest of the week at the very least.

At first, he thought he’d been escorted to another disciplinary hearing. Prowl was seated at the head of the table, but Ratchet and Perceptor were seated next to Prowl and that was throwing him off.

Prowl nodded at the guard that escorted Sideswipe in and picked up the datapad in front of him. “If everyone is ready? Perceptor, I believe you had a few questions.”

“Ah yes,” Perceptor looked up from the pad he was studying and shifted his focus to Sideswipe. “What are you using for filtration?”

Filtration? Well, he was in the brig for brewing high-grade again. “We… I use an extended life oil filter. We pick them up at one of the auto parts shops in town. I replace them every batch.”

“Inelegant, but adequate.” Perceptor made a few notes on his pad and turned to Prowl. I should be able to manufacture something more appropriate in a few weeks' time, but I see no reason to object to the current setup.”

Prowl nodded and jotted down a few notes himself. “Ratchet.”

Ratchet was grinning, Sideswipe was almost feeling a little scared. “I’ll need an astroliter of every batch for testing.” 

“Ratchet!” That was Prowl’s warning voice. Sideswipe had never heard it directed at another mech before. 

“Fine” Ratchet grumbled. “A quarter of an astroliter. But more wouldn’t be amiss,” He winked at Sideswipe. Actually winked. Maybe scared wasn’t what he was feeling.

“Very well.” Prowl made a few more notations on his datapad. “Expect an inspection after the new filtration system is installed and one at random every quartex. Dismissed.”

“Uh.” Sideswipe looked around the room trying to figure out if there was a hidden camera and he was being pranked. “What just happened?”

Prowl glanced up at Sideswipe and then quickly went back to typing on his pad. “You are now licensed to distill high-grade under Autobot Earth regulations. Congratulations. I suggest you read those regulations thoroughly, Violations will not be treated lightly.”

Sideswipe pinged Teletran and found the relevant files. Several new rules with Prowl’s signature all over them. “You did this? For me?”

Prowl hummed his assent. 

“Thanks, Prowl. You’re the best.” Sideswipe jumped out of his chair intending to find Sunstreaker and tell him the news only to realize he was still cuffed. “So do I have to go back to the brig?”

Prowl just pinched his nasal ridge and sighed.


End file.
